Surfactants, it has heretofore been usual to make a surfactant for one particular end use application such as hair care or fabric softening. A class of compounds usable for hair care is not typically usable for fabric softening, and vice versa.
The art would like to use members of a given class of compounds having such utility for more than one end use application because this would reduce manufacturing investment capital and plant operating expenses. For example, it would be desirable to change compound structure within a given class only slightly and yet achieve a profound change in end use properties.
Conner et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,294 discloses fatty halo alkanoate quaternaries of dialkyl amino propyl amides to be useful for hair care applications only. No alkoxylated forms of these products are shown or suggested in Conner et al.